


Seed of White Rose

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Erotica, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: Lizzie loved her King, and she will give him a son.





	Seed of White Rose

She was a descendant of Melusine, like her mother and grandmother. She knew how to use magic to gain her way. Under the full moon and by a river, she cast her spell. Instantly, she felt different. She could feel the burn in her belly. She hopped on a horse and rode away.

She rode into the battlefield to find her beloved King.

She came before his tent and ran inside. He was there waiting for her. The two kissed passionately and undressed each other. Completely naked, Lizzie laid in his bed. She breathed heavily as he kissed her torso, her stomach and between her thighs. When he kissed her belly, Lizzie could feel the burn again. She cried out his name and he climbed up to her. He pressed her body against his hairless chest, and rolled her unto her belly to kiss her back. 

Lizzie buried her face into the pillows. “My love, don’t let me wait. Please...”

Hearing her siren voice, the King turned her to lie on her back. He lift up her leg and thrust his manhood into her.

“Ah!” She cried out painfully as he broke her hymen. 

He only waited a moment for her to adjust and penetrated deeper. Lizzie held on to his body and endured his brutal thrusts until he filled her womb with his seeds. He rolled off her body silently. Covered in sweat, Lizzie slept next to him. Her King will win the war and she would receive him with his son in her belly. 

* * *

The King returned victoriously. Lizzie received him with her mother the Woodville Queen and her sisters. Underneath the folds of her dress, she hid her growing belly. The magic worked.

He dined with Lizzie alone. As she expected, the King took her to a chamber and bolted the door. He sat and unlaced his breeches. Slowly, Lizzie unlaced her gown and dropped her shift, revealing her pregnant belly. She went to the King and sat on his crotches. He threw her flaming red hair back and fondled her breasts. Lizzie groaned when he pinched her nipple. Her breasts had became sensitive since she missed her course. She tried to pushed his hand away, but he replaced his hand with his mouth. He knew the pain he caused her. Yet, he enjoyed brutalizing her. 

"I'm carrying your son," Lizzie said, riding him. 

"How would you know?" The King questioned.

"Because I love you," Lizzie said. "I want to give you a son, an heir."

“I don’t trust your mother,” the King said, rubbing her belly. “You are with her.”

“I’m with you, my love,” Lizzie said.

“She has to go."

“You can have her confined in a convent,” Lizzie said, as the King kissed her arms. “Our heir is pure York blood. I’m York and yours.”

He kissed her fully in the mouth. "You stay by my side."

* * *

Lizzie came to the King’s bedchamber in a robe. She slipped it off, revealing her heavy pregnant body. Although she had wedded the King, it was a secret ceremony. She would not be crowned until she gives birth to a son. She climbed into the King's bed and he took her from behind. After their intercourse, the King slept soundly. Lizzie caressed her belly. She was confident that her baby is a boy and will be sitting on the throne one day. She remembered her mother’s curse on her brother’s murderer.

She knew the King is not guilty of her brother’s death. It was Margaret Beaufort’s evil deeds. 

Her love and intercourse with the King was sinful in Margaret Beaufort’s eyes. To her, it was pure. Her pregnancy and eventually birth of her son would be the evidence. Their line would be strong.

The Woodville Queen was now locked up in a nunnery. Good, Lizzie thought. She would no longer be her mother's puppet. 

A sharp pain came to her.

“My love!” She woke the King. Her water broke. Her son was coming early since she was only eight months along. The King left the bed to fetch a midwife.

“No, love, stay!” Lizzie insisted, clutching her teeth. “I know what to do. I need you by my side.”

She threw the covers aside and spread her legs. Naked, she pushed and tried not to scream. The King watched her belly moved as she gives birth. Panting, Lizzie could feel the baby coming out. She reached between her legs and pulled the baby out by the shoulders.

“A boy,” she gasped, holding the baby against her breasts. “Our heir.”

The King cut the umbilical cord with his dagger.

“Arthur, our Arthur,” Lizzie said, kissing her son. “Our White Rose.”


End file.
